tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Fool's Gold" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes into mess hall* 17:01 * Geoff| is sitting with Trent and Tyler. 17:01 * Lindsay| looks at Geoff, smiling 17:01 * Heather13 nudges Lindsay. 17:01 <@Heather13> Drool much? 17:02 <@Heather13> Quit staring at him. 17:02 <+Lindsay|> Oh, what? I was just... 17:02 <+Lindsay|> Uh, okay. :( 17:02 * Noah glares at Bridgette. 17:02 <+Courtney|> Hmph. @Bridgette 17:02 <+Bridgette> *gulp* 17:03 <+Katie|> Awww, I miss Sadie! 17:03 <@Heather13> Wow, Katie. That is, like, so interesting. 17:03 <@Heather13> Lindsay. 17:03 <@Heather13> Find out why all the Bass are mad at Bridgette. 17:03 <+Lindsay|> Huh? They are? 17:04 <+Katie|> They aren't really speaking to her. 17:04 <+Lindsay|> Then it's time to intimidate! 17:04 * Lindsay| walks over to the Bass table. 17:04 <@Heather13> I think she means "interrogate"... 17:04 <+Lindsay|> Hi, Killer Bass! :) 17:05 <+Lindsay|> Heather told me to ask you why you guys hate Bridgette so much. 17:05 <+Lindsay|> If it's about her hair, don't worry, she can TOTALLY use conditioner and it'll get better! :D 17:05 * Heather13 facepalms. 17:05 <+Harold|> You don't know yet? 17:05 <+Geoff|> Don't know what? 17:06 <+Bridgette> Guys, do we really have to get the Gophers involved? 17:06 <+Harold|> Gosh! 17:06 <+Harold|> It's your fault for kissing Tyler. 17:06 <@Heather13> What?! 17:06 <+Bridgette> :o 17:07 <+Geoff|> Whoa. 17:07 <+Geoff|> Dude. 17:07 <+Geoff|> You kissed Bridgette? 17:07 <+Geoff|> @Tyler 17:07 <@Heather13> I cannot BE-LIEVE you tried to pull this, you tracksuit-wearing dork. :@ @Tyler 17:07 <+Tyler|> Huh? Wha-pull what? 17:08 <@Heather13> You can't inter-team date! 17:08 <+Geoff|> I mean, I think you're, like, totally awesome and stuff. 17:08 <+Geoff|> but MAN. 17:08 <+Geoff|> You cannot just DO that. :/ 17:08 <+Geoff|> @Tyler 17:09 <+Tyler|> I, I wasn't, I swear! 17:09 <+Tyler|> Heather's just twisting this. :@ 17:09 <@Heather13> I'm not twisting anything. 17:09 <@Heather13> And as of right now, you are no longer a Gopher. 17:09 <+Tyler|> Hey, you can't just do that. 17:10 <+Lindsay|> She just did. 17:10 <+Lindsay|> She's really scary when she's angry. :s 17:10 <@Heather13> LINDSAY. :@ 17:10 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:10 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Whoaaaa, drama. 17:11 <+Courtney|> Don't encourage them, Duncan. 17:11 <+Courtney|> We need to focus on our strategy for the next challenge, we're on a losing streak right now! 17:11 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Maybe if you hadn't tanked so hard in the talent show... 17:11 <+Courtney|> That was a total fluke. 17:11 * Noah listens to the conversation and rolls eyes. 17:12 <+Courtney|> The only reason they won is because Justin took his shirt off. 17:12 <+Courtney|> Anybody from our team could do that! 17:12 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Hey, then why don't you, Courtney? ;) 17:12 <+Courtney|> Cram it. :@ 17:12 <+Courtney|> (CONF) Okay, I don't know what Duncan's deal is. I'm trying to be as nice as I can, but he seems determined to tear this team apart. One wrong move and I'm kicking his butt out of here. Jerk. 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> *walks into the Mess Hall* Good morning, campers! 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Today's challenge will test your finding abilities. You'll be hunting in Lake Wawanakwa for GOLD! 17:13 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Gold? :o 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> Well, not real gold, but it's gold-colored. :D 17:13 <+Gwen|> Wow, you're really blowing the budget on these challenges, huh? 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> In this challenge, only five campers from each team will be able to participate. 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> So, you guys need to choose who's gonna be sitting out, and who's playing. 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Killer Bass* 17:14 <+Harold|> I think Cody should sit out, he's the weakest of us all.... D: 17:14 <+Codyl> Says you, Harold. :@ 17:15 <+Noah> Right, because you're both so useful in physical challenges. 17:15 <+Bridgette> Cody, Harold, and Noah..... 17:15 <+Bridgette> You guys aren't the strongest. 17:15 <+Bridgette> No offense. 17:15 <+Bridgette> :s 17:16 <+Courtney|> And you're not exactly the most loyal, so why should you play? 17:16 <+Bridgette> Please! 17:16 <+Bridgette> It was just a kiss. I promise, I'll make it up to you guys somehow. 17:16 <+Courtney|> Fine. As team captain... 17:16 <+Courtney|> I nominate myself, Duncan, Harold, Izzy, and Bridgette. 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Screaming Gophers* 17:17 <+Katie|> Guys, we need to win this! 17:17 <+Katie|> Like, in the name of Sadie! 17:17 <@Heather13> Whatever. All I know is after winning us the last challenge, I deserve a break. 17:17 <@Heather13> I'm sitting out. 17:17 <@Heather13> And since Tyler is a traitor with no upper body strength, he can sit out too. 17:18 <+Tyler|> *whispers to Geoff* She knows she got only 6 points right? 17:18 <+Leshawna|> I don't know, Heather. Maybe he can use this challenge to redeem himself 17:18 <+Katie|> Oh my gosh, Heather, I can redeem myself too! Please let me do this! 17:18 <@Heather13> Fine. Leshawna, Geoff, Katie, Trent, and... 17:18 <@Heather13> I guess Lindsay. You guys got this? 17:19 <+Lindsay|> Oh, yay! 17:19 <+Lindsay|> My Daddy bought me a gold necklace once, so I'm an expert at spotting gold. 17:19 <+Lindsay|> Does anyone remember what color it is? 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the lake* 17:19 <+Bridgette> Wow, well, I hope we win you guys. :) 17:20 <@Heather13> Bridgette. :D 17:20 <@Heather13> Nice to see you're back up on your feet again. 17:20 <@Heather13> If my team found out I was a backstabbing, underhanded betrayer like you, I'd be DEVASTATED. 17:20 <+Bridgette> Doesn't your team already think that? 17:20 * Gwen| holds back a laugh. 17:21 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Whispers to team* Guys, can we really trust Bridgette? I mean, you didn't hear it from me, but she likes to make out with gophers! 17:21 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: You know, those little little rodents! What a weirdo! :| 17:21 <+Bridgette> ..... 17:21 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: Oh, hi Bridge. :| 17:21 <+Bridgette> *sigh* 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, guys, we're all set. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> You can jump individually or in groups. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> The team that collects the most amount of gold pieces and returns them to shore will win. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> First on deck, it's the Screaming Gophers. Who's up first? 17:22 <+Geoff|> Uhhh. 17:22 <+Geoff|> Trent, Lindsay, you guys wanna make a three and go together? 17:23 <+Katie|> I have to do it... for Sadie... :'( 17:23 <@Heather13> Katie, we get it. She's gone. 17:23 <@Heather13> Three hundred pounds of useless air was boated off the island. 17:23 <@Heather13> Now quit whining and get me some water. :@ 17:23 <+Katie|> But... she was my best friend... my... my BFFFL... 17:24 <@Heather13> NOW! 17:24 <+Katie|> :( Okay. *walks off* 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Trent, Lindsay, and Geoff. 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> You've got five minutes. Go! *blows whistle* 17:24 <+Geoff|> *jumps* 17:25 <+Lindsay|> Wait, so... how does this work again? 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh, you head in? 17:25 <+Lindsay|> Super easy! :D 17:25 * Lindsay| begins nearing the water, but trips and falls in too deep 17:25 <+Lindsay|> AHHH! 17:26 <+Geoff|> O_O 17:26 <+Geoff|> LINDSAY! 17:26 <+Geoff|> *swims over to catch her* 17:26 <+Geoff|> *picks Lindsay up, brings her to shore* 17:26 <+Lindsay|> Ugh... my head... 17:27 <+Geoff|> You still look perfect. 17:27 <+Geoff|> :3 17:27 <+Geoff|> @Lindsay 17:27 <+Tyler|> Uhh guys?! 17:27 <+Geoff|> Oh. 17:28 <+Geoff|> Right. 17:28 <+Geoff|> Gold. 17:28 <+Geoff|> *dives back into the water* 17:28 <+Geoff|> Hey, I got one! 17:28 <+Geoff|> Wait, no I don't. :( 17:28 <@ChrisMcLean> Time's up! Next up, the Leshawna and Katie squad. 17:29 <+Leshawna|> Formation, girl! Formation! 17:29 <+Leshawna|> Let's go! 17:29 <+Katie|> For Sadie! :DDDDD 17:29 * Katie| dives into the water, crying 17:29 <+Leshawna|> *goes underwater and begins to find pieces* 17:29 <+Tyler|> Come on guys! 17:30 * Katie| keeps searching, but still can't find anything 17:30 <+Leshawna|> *hears a growling* 17:30 <+Leshawna|> :| 17:30 <+Leshawna|> *sees shark* 17:30 <+Leshawna|> :o 17:30 <+Leshawna|> *bubbles up and swims away* 17:31 * Katie| still searching, loosing air 17:31 <+Leshawna|> *shark bites her weave, stopping her* 17:31 <+Leshawna|> AHHHHHH 17:31 <@Heather13> :o 17:31 <+Gwen|> LESHAWNA?! O_O 17:31 <+Geoff|> Aww, duuude! 17:32 <+Leshawna|> *SHE DESPERATLY SEARCHES FOR SOMETHING* 17:32 * Katie| rises to the surface, unsuccessful, and sobbing. 17:32 <+Leshawna|> *finds a rock and whacks the shark on the head* 17:32 <+Leshawna|> Yes! 17:32 <+Leshawna|> Hmph! 17:32 <+Katie|> It's too hard, I can't find any either! 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> And that wraps up the Gophers' ten minutes. Better luck next time. *snickers* 17:33 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: All right, Harold. You go first. 17:33 <+Bridgette> Harold? 17:33 <+Bridgette> JUST Harold? 17:33 <+Harold|> Why me? 17:34 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Because the sharks won't be hungry after they have a go with you. 17:34 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *Pushes Harold in* 17:34 <+Harold|> AHHHHHH *splashs into the water* 17:34 <+Harold|> *Swims around looking for gold.* 17:34 <+Harold|> *Sees something shiny under a rock* O_O 17:35 <+Harold|> *Swims to and see that it is a piece of gold* :D 17:35 <+Harold|> *Turns around and sees a....shark* :| 17:35 <+Harold|> O_O 17:35 <+Harold|> *Swims for his life* 17:35 <+Harold|> *Reaches the shore, panting* 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Uhhh, okay. Not sure what that was, but you just used up your five minutes. 17:36 <+Harold|> THAT WAS ONLY TWO MINUTES. 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> I counted your little argument with Duncan onshore. 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Next, Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, and Izzy! 17:36 <@Courtney|> GO! GO! GO! 17:36 * Courtney| walks in the water. 17:37 <+Bridgette> .... *sigh* here goes nothing *jumps* 17:37 <@Duncan|Izzy> I: *Cannonballs* 17:37 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *jumps with Izzy* 17:37 * Courtney| searches for gold. 17:37 * Courtney| grabs the gold that Harold found. 17:37 <@Courtney|> *emerges from the water* YES! I got one! 17:38 * Bridgette lifts a rock, jellyfish come out from under 17:38 <+Courtney|> *emerges* Got another! 17:38 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *Finally finds a piece of gold* 17:38 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: *Emerges from water* 17:38 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Yo, got one! 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> TIME'S UP! 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes back to beach, where the campers are seen soaking wet* 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, sooo. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> I've come to a final consensus. 17:39 <+Courtney|> A consensus? 17:39 <+Courtney|> We won the challenge! 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Not... exactly. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> That was only part one. 17:40 <+Noah> Wonderful. 17:40 <+Leshawna|> So we gotta do a second challenge?! I am NOT goin back in there! :@ 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> Don't worry, Leshawna. It's not another hunt for gold. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> This time, one player from each team will play an underwater game of tug of war. 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> And the winner earns invincibility. 17:41 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Bring it on. We all know the Bass are picking me. 17:41 <+Bridgette> Actually, I think I really wanna try this! 17:41 <+Bridgette> Please guys. To prove my worth to the team. 17:41 <+Courtney|> Fine. Just don't screw it up for us, okay? 17:41 <@Heather13> If the Bass are picking Bridgette, we need to pick an even stronger player. 17:41 <+Leshawna|> I think DJ's got this one in the bag. 17:42 <@Heather13> Or how about... 17:42 <@Heather13> Tyler? >:D 17:42 <+Tyler|> ME?! 17:42 <@Heather13> I think you'll be great. :D 17:42 <@Heather13> Plus, you lose this and we vote you off. 17:43 <+Noah> Drama bomb. 17:43 <+Lindsay|> Bridgette and Tyler?! 17:43 <+Lindsay|> Aww, how adorable! :D 17:43 <+Leshawna|> That is messed up! putting Tyler up against his girl 17:44 <+Tyler|> Don't worry guys, I can do this! *steps in water* 17:44 <+Tyler|> Even if it IS against... Bridgette. :) 17:44 <+Bridgette> Yeah, uh... 17:44 <+Bridgette> I can do this too. 17:44 <+Bridgette> *sighs and jumps in the water* 17:45 <+Courtney|> Come on Bridgette! We believe in you! :) 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> And, since the Screaming Gophers won the talent show. 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Tyler has the option to use his team's reward from the last challenge: SWIMMING GOGGLES. 17:45 <+Bridgette> Huh? :s 17:45 <+Tyler|> (CONF) I wanted to play Bridgette fair and square too, but my team already thinks Im throwing challenges. I need to make things right. 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, Tyler, Bridgette, you may hang onto each end of the rope. 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> When I say go, start tugging, and the strongest player will win. 17:46 <+Bridgette> Got it. Simple enough. 17:46 <+Tyler|> *holds breath, dives underwater* 17:46 * Bridgette dives underwater 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> Go! 17:47 <+Tyler|> *tugs* 17:47 * Bridgette tugs 17:47 <+Tyler|> *tugs harder* 17:47 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Wild guess who's going to get sent packing tonight if we lose! @Bridgette 17:47 <+Bridgette> :o 17:48 * Bridgette pulls with all her force and grabs the rope from Tyler 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> BRIDGETTE WINS!!!!! 17:48 <+Courtney|> :D 17:48 <+Harold|> :) 17:48 <+Leshawna|> >.> 17:49 <+Katie|> Awww, don't worry Sadie... we'll win next time... 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> KILLER BASS. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> As a reward for winning today's challenge, you get to keep what's in these treasure chests! 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> *steps out of the way to reveal two wooden treasure chests placed behind him* 17:49 <@Duncan|Izzy> D: Niiice. 17:50 * Courtney| runs to a chest and opens one. 17:50 <+Courtney|> Ugh! It's just a cookbook. 17:50 <+Courtney|> And the other one is empty. 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Yeah. Not MUCH of a reward, but who knows? 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Might come in handy for a future challenge. 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Screaming Gophers. Now it's your turn to face the campfire ceremony. 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Who's gonna be heading down the Dock of Shame? 17:51 <+Tyler|> *takes Bridgette to the side* 17:51 <+Tyler|> You were great today. 17:51 <+Tyler|> :) 17:52 <+Bridgette> Oh...hey Tyler..... 17:52 <+Bridgette> Thanks, listen..... 17:52 <+Bridgette> Are you going tonight? 17:52 <+Tyler|> I, I don't know. 17:53 <+Bridgette> Because, I don't know. 17:53 <+Bridgette> I just really don't want it to end like this. 17:53 <+Bridgette> You know, even though we both got into this mess. 17:53 <+Bridgette> I still like you. 17:53 <+Bridgette> A lot 17:54 <+Bridgette> :) 17:54 <+Tyler|> Bridge, I like you too! 17:54 <+Tyler|> Just promise we can still be together after this is over. 17:54 <+Bridgette> I promise. :) 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to the campfire ceremony, Gophers. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> And Tyler, who has supposedly been kicked off the team. 17:55 <+Tyler|> Bring the marshmallows Chris! 17:55 <+Tyler|> Cause I'm gonna bring the dinner to the table and then I'm gonna EAT IT! 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> Uh, okay. 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Tonight, no one got votes except for Justin, Katie, Tyler, and Heather. 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> *tosses marshmallows to DJ, Leshawna, Gwen, Trent, Lindsay, and Geoff* 17:56 <+Geoff|> :D 17:56 <+Leshawna|> Aw, yeah! 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> Justin and Katie are also safe tonight. 17:56 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, it's down to Heather and Tyler. 17:57 * Heather13 glares at Tyler. 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> And the final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> HEATHER!!!!!!! 17:57 <@Heather13> FINALLY. I cannot believe you people voted for me! 17:57 <@Heather13> I am surrounded by IDIOTS. 17:58 <+Leshawna|> We have to put up with HER again? 17:58 <+Leshawna|> Well seeya Tyler 17:58 <+Gwen|> Ugh -.- 17:58 <+Tyler|> Bye, guys. 17:58 <+Tyler|> *waves, boards Boat of Losers* 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> And that's all for this week! 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> What will happen tomorrow on Camp Drama? 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Seventeen players left, and we're only six weeks away from the grand prize! 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out who's going home next week on another shocking episode! 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- F F F